What to do when all goes wrong
by ThedarkSXg
Summary: Kari runs to the Digiworld to get rid of her troubles and instead gets loads more.


What To Do When All Goes Wrong?

Part 1

Once apon a time there was a happy little Digimon named Scratchermon. This adorable Digimon lived in the Digiworld. Now this Digimon had brown fur, sharp nails on his fingers, which he could retract when he wasn't using them. He had an assortment of friends who all loved him and were carefree.

This is how I wish I could start this story. This story is about that Digimon and the Digiworld, but there is no 'Once apon a time' nonsense. Scratchermon is a new Digimon who when gets angered could destroy both the Digiworld and the real world. If you have read this far, I would advise you to stop reading this story. If you are looking for the story that was started in this fic look elsewhere. This story has no happy start, middle or end. This true story is a romance between a kid named L.C. and Davis the Digidestines, who have Scratchermon and Veemon as their trusty companions. Once again I must point out that this is a true sad story. You would be better off reading something else.

So you decided to read on have you? Well this story actually starts with Kari of all people. Davis and T.K. had had a fight over who liked her more. T.K. admitted he liked her at last. Kari had ran away with Gatomon to the Digiworld.

"What are we going to do Gatomon?" asked Kari.

"About what?" asked Gatomon.

"Boys. How do you deal with them here?" asked Kari.

"I don't." Replied Gatomon.

Kari breathed a deep sigh and said "Well we'd better keep walking then."

"Where are we going?" asked Gatomon.

"I don't know yet," replied Kari. "I guess we'll just have to wait and see."

Well this may seem perfectly O.k. to you few readers, but it gets worse from here out, but there is only one person who gets all the grief, and you may have already worked out who it is but for now I won't tell you until the time is right.

Kari and Gatomon walked and walked and walked, and all the time they seemed to not be moving because they were in the same desolate place all the time.

"Do you get the feeling we're walking in circles?" asked Kari.

"Well now that you mention it, I do think I recognise that shadow that is always in the same place," replied Gatomon.

"Shadow, where?" asked Kari.

"Over there," replied Gatomon.

Kari and Gatomon watched in fear as the shadow got closer and closer, until they could vaguely recognise the two shapes coming towards them.

"L.C.!" exclaimed Kari running up to him.

"Hi Kari. How you doing?" asked L.C.

"A little lost actually," answered Gatomon.

"Well we know where we are," said Scratchermon. "This is where me and L.C. met. Don't you remember?"

"I do! I still have the marks from it!" replied Gatomon.

"Yeah, sorry about that again," said Scratchermon a little nervously.

"Don't sweat it," replied Gatomon.

"Speaking of sweat get ready to give some off," interrupted L.C.

"Why?" asked Kari.

"STAMPEDE!" yelled L.C.

At that very moment a herd of Monochromon stormed past just missing Kari, Scratchermon and Gatomon. L.C. on the other hand wasn't so lucky. One of the Monochromon flicked his head and scratched him down the side and with a loud rip and a very loud yell he landed on the ground with a bump, his eyes open and blank.

Sorry to leave it at such a suspenseful part of the story but I've got to go before I finish this story. Blackscratchermon has just arrived in my house and I've got to get rid of him before he does any really bad damage to the house.

Hi. Now where did I leave this? Ah yes.

Scratchermon walked slowly over to L.C. and said something, which at the time was imposable to hear, but it is said in a minute.

"Kari," said Scratchermon. "L.C. asked me to tell you that you shouldn't worry about what happens next and to go back to the real world. He'll hopefully see you there soon."

"But, is he ok?" asked Kari.

"He should be in a while, but in case he's not he gave me another message," replied Scratchermon. "He told me to tell you that he loves you and he will see you soon. Now go and we will see you soon."

"Ok. See you soon," replied Kari.

Now before you think that this is going to turn into one of those love stories then you'll be wrong, but right at the same time. Read on if you dare and find out for yourself.

Later in the real world Kari is re-saying what Scratchermon had said to her. She was upset that she had just left him there but he wanted her to go. Also she was wondering what he meant what he meant by he loves her.

"I think he likes you," said Gatomon, breaking the silence.

"Maybe, but I can't handle this. That's why I ran away to the Digiworld to get rid of these problems," replied Kari.

About another 2 minutes of silence and the ringing of a telephone went past and Davis came in to check how Kari was.

"How are you doing?" asked Davis.

"I'm fine but a little confused," replied Kari. "You wouldn't understand."

"Try me," replied Davis.

"Just things with the Digiworld. We ran into L.C. again and a herd of Monochromon attacked us. They missed our Digimon and me but they got L.C. and then he said that he loved me," replied Kari.

"That reminds me, L.C. was on the phone, and apparently we'll get the pleasure to meet him outside the Digiworld,"

"Aren't you mad or anything?" asked Kari.

"About what?" asked Davis.

"Him saying he loved me," said Kari.

"HE WHAT!" shouted Davis.

After that he stormed out leaving a note on Kari's bed. Kari saw it and opened it.

From what was left of it I could make out a message from L.C.

'Dear Kari

I have recently been discharged from hospital and I am fine but I have to have a bandage to stop my wound from bleeding. I hope I can meet you by the park at around 8:15.

See you then

Love L.C.

Kari looked at the clock and saw that it was 7:45. She had half an hour to meet L.C. she got her shoes on and made her way to the park with Gatomon. At around 8:13 she got to the park and saw L.C. and Scratchermon sitting alone on the park bench. Kari went over and sat down next to L.C. and they sat there for a few minutes saying nothing.

Meanwhile Yolie and Cody were trying to find a safe place to come back to the real world and then they and T.K. travelled through the Digiportal straight to the park.

FLASH!

Yolie, Cody and T.K. appeared right next to the park bench.

"L.C.! Kari! What are you doing here?" asked Yolie.

"We arranged to meet here," replied L.C.

"Well, Kari do you know what's wrong with Davis? He wanted to stay in the Digiworld for a while to think about girl stuff, so we assumed that you would know what was wrong," said Cody.

"Oh no. Yolie, do you think you could find Davis in the Digiworld? I need to speak to him," said Kari.

"No problem," replied Yolie. "Got him. Everyone ready?"

"Digiportal open!"

Yolie and Cody had decided not to go with them to the Digiworld.

Davis and Veemon were found next to an old church, which if you've seen then you'd recognise it as the place where Izzy and Mimi visited which turned out to be a very complicated labyrinth.

"Davis!" yelled Kari. "I'm sorry if I hurt you."

Davis turned around and looked at L.C.

"You. You're dead," he said. "Veemon, get ready to Digivolve."

"Davis, I don't want to beat your Digimon again," said L.C.

"This time you won't win," replied Davis.

Veemon, Davis, DNA Digivolve to…Gougermon!

"You asked for it," said L.C.

Scratchermon, L.C., DNA Digivolve to… Tetramon!

"I don't know how you got to know how to DNA Digivolve with you Digimon but you're still going down!" said Tetramon

Didn't I tell you this wasn't going to be pretty? No I didn't. But anyway I told you it wasn't going to be happy and this is going to get even worse when an old enemy comes back to stir things up.

Demidevimon was flying overhead at the time and saw the two Digimon.

"Perfect. Time to test out my newest potion," said Demidevimon evilly.

Demidevimon flew over to Tetramon and poured some liquid from a beaker onto his head.

Tetramon started feeling weird. He couldn't tell what had happened. His mind was focusing on someone. Someone he hat to destroy and anyone who got in his way. His eyesight cleared and the person who he could see was unfortunately Kari. His mindset on what he had to do, he prepared to attack.

"MEGA TETRAS BLAST!" he yelled aiming at Kari.

"Oh dear," yelled Gatomon

Gatomon Digivolve to… Angewomon!

Angewomon threw herself in front of Kari. The blast hit Angewomon and when the dust cleared Angewomon had returned to her egg form and Kari picked it up.

"Blast. Missed," said Tetramon.

"All right time for you to go down L.C.!" yelled Gougermon.

"No, it's time for you to go down. MEGA TETRUS BLAST!" yelled Tetramon.

This time the blast hit it's target and defeated Gougermon and turned him back into Veemon and Davis, but Davis didn't get up. Davis didn't move. Veemon ran over to him and fell over on him. Kari and T.K. ran over to Davis and T.K. checked his pulse.

"He's…" said T.K. "Dead."

Kari fell onto her knees and looked at Davis and then at Tetramon and saw L.C. looking back at her. Demidevimon had decided that it was time to go and flew away congratulating himself. The potion was now wearing off. L.C. started talking to Scratchermon accidentally out loud.

"We, we, we," stammered L.C. "We killed him."

"Maybe we could get him back with our special technique," replied Scratchermon.

"Ok. It's what we owe him for cutting his life short. Lets give him another chance," said L.C.

"Ultimate sacrifice," said Tetramon.

At this point Kari and T.K. were silently crying not just because Davis had died but also because they had heard every word L.C. and Scratchermon had just said. A bright white light surrounded the now separate L.C. and Scratchermon and they disappeared leaving 2 Digi eggs on the ground. Then the light moved over to Davis and when it died out Davis opened his eyes and sat up. Some how he already knew what had happened and all three of the Digidestines in the Digiworld sat and stared at the two eggs.

I told you it wasn't a very happy story, and the two eggs were put into good hands. This is how I got he information for this true account of the Digidestines and the day they lost a true friend. The two eggs contained Scratchermon and a different form called Blackscratchermon. I hope people will try to stay away from this Digimon, because he is the reincarnation of all the evil in Scratchermon who is now happily living with me until we find a way to bring the bravest of all the Digidestines back. The one they call L.C.

There is never an end to a story, and this is one of those which is obviously not finished but me and Scratchermon look for a way to bring back L.C.

Good-bye and try to read something happier next time.

TheDarkSXg.


End file.
